Naturaleza: Revenge
by Zelo96
Summary: Por que ese mal día, esperaba ser secuestrado por extraterrestres, no atacado por animales.


**D**isclaimer: 

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, son creación de Kishimoto. Algo que todos sabemos._

**-**_Universo Alterno_

_-Futuras faltas gramaticales (Y muchas considerando que mi Spanish sucks, all of you know. I'm an U.S. Citizen!)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

En algún lugar del bosque...

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Exclamaron.

-¡Estamos al limite de los atentados humanos!-

-Sobre todo de...-

En algún lugar de la ciudad...

-¡Teme!- Gritaba un rubio en medio de la calle, llamando la atención de algunas personas que, inocentemente, caminaban por allí.

-Deja de gritar.- Respondió el pelinegro, sin siquiera voltear a ver el rubio, o detener su paso. Era tarde, llegarían tarde por culpa del imbécil que tenia de "mejor amigo."

-Oye teme, ¿por qué tanta prisa? No es que Hina-chan se vaya a ir.- Dijo en tono de burla una vez que alcanzo al moreno, el cual se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que el rubio ojiazul chocara con su espalda.

-Un comentario mas...- El rubio sintió que su alma abandono su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, -Y juro que terminaras como Tobi.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dedicar su mas fría y atemorizante mirada al rubio.

El rubio se quedo quieto, temblando como gelatina, recordando al pobre Tobi que...  
>Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, el no quería terminar así...no él siendo tan guapo y sexy!<p>

Segundos mas tarde, ambos jovenes se encontraban caminando en con aire de _son de paz_. Algunas mujeres volteaban a verlos, y comentaban cosas entre ellas. El rubio se sentía en las nubes, mientras el moreno se enfadaba aun mas. Primero tarde, ahora el centro de atención. ¡Genial! ¿qué seguía? ¿Ser secuestrado por extraterrestres? ¿Perseguido por perros rabiosos? ó mejor aun, llegar aun más tarde.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al rubio, así de paso, evitaba matarlo de una buena vez, y hacerle un favor al mundo, siguió su camino a ese parque, donde debían estar esperando Ino y Hinata. _Su_ Hinata.

Estando a unos cuantos metros del punto de reunión, pudo observar la espalda de la rubia sentada junto a la cabellera peliazul de _su_ ojiluna. Pero algo no estaba bien. Ino estaba algo riendo, ni gritando-conversando como si el mundo se fuera a terminar con Hinata. Ella, estaba de lo mas callada, observando a los niños, mientras que la ojiazul conversaba con un chico. Menos mal, pensaba que era...un momento. Un _chico _cerca de _**SU** _Hinata. Definitivamente, alguien, moriría hoy, y no era precisamente el ese chico.

-Hey, teme, ¿por qué te detienes?- Naruto pudo observar como el moreno, observaba algo con odio puro. Un odio que él, no quería sentir, ni aun que le aseguraran que se graduaría con honores.

-H-ey...te-teme...- Ignorado. Ya se lo esperaba, volteo su mirada a lo que sea que fuera a destruir-descuartizar-matar el moreno. Grande fue su sorpresa a ver a la timida Hinata, platicando que nada más y nada menos, que el sobreprotector Neji Hyuuga. Siendo el primo de la morena, y tal parece que el moreno no lo sabia.  
>Una sonrisa surco su rostro, disfrutaría el momento, tal vez, podria vengarse un poco.<p>

-Oh my god, no sabia que Hina-chan pudiera hablar con otros chicos.- Comentó el rubio con sorna.

El comentario, y el tono de voz del rubio no le agradaron nada.

-Tranquilo teme, no vayas a destrozar el pobre parque, mira que tiene arboles muy lindos.- La risa del rubio no se hizo esperar, y la fulminante mirada del moreno tampoco. -Oye, tranquilo, siempre que sientes celos por Hina-chan, golpeas algo, y ese algo, casi siempre son arboles.- Agrego el rubio a su defensa.

-No se de que hablas.- Por fin, el moreno había articulado una frase.

-¡Oh por favor teme!- Exclamo el rubio de forma acusadora. -Cuando estas _celoso _golpeas árboles. Comienzo a sentir pena por ellos.-

-¿Quieres ser tú a quien golpee?-

-...Retiro lo dicho.-

Ambos se quedaron observando la escena. El rubio seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El moreno...podría resucitar y matar a todo el ejercito Nazi, y matarlos él mismo de nuevo.

En ese mismo parque...

-¡Es el momento!-

-¡Pronto vengaremos a los caidos!-

Volviendo con Sasuke y Naruto...

-Teme...calma, mira él es...-

-¿Lo conoces?- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Claro! Porque él es...- Y antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke Uchiha, había hecho acto de rebelión.

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación que tenia con su primo sobre los negocios de su padre. Ino estaba escuchando el nuevo disco que había comprado, por eso estaba tan callada, y de vez en cuando, tarareaba alguna cancion. Pero ese ruido, era el ruido bastante estrepitoso.  
>Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Sasuke Uchiha parado junto a Naruto Uzumaki, el cual observaba con nerviosismo el árbol que por alguna razón ahora estaba en el suelo.<p>

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Susurro mientras se paraba y caminaba dirección al moreno, el cual parecía no mirarla. Y antes de llegar cerca de ellos, sintió como era jalada por su primo, le dedico una rápida mirada, mientras el veía en dirección a los chicos, los cuales, ya no estaban. -¿Ah? Hinata se sintió triste, y volvió con Ino, la cual tenia en su rostro una expresión de entre sorpresa y shock. Volteo la mirada a donde miraba su rubia amiga, y no podía creer lo que veía.

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, eran perseguidos por...¿animales? Sabia que el ambos, eran muy atractivos, pero jamas, pensó que hasta los animales del parque querían al moreno. Ino soltó una carcajada, mientras Neji reía disimuladamente.

-¡TEME!- Gritaba el rubio, mientras corría tras el moreno.

-No es mi culpa.- Exclamo simplemente, esquivando algunos obstáculos en su camino. Le perseguían ardillas...¡ARDILLAS!  
>Segundos después de ver como Hinata susurraba su nombre, ardillas, muchas de ellas, salieron de la nada, y comenzaron a atacar a su persona.<p>

-¡HARÁS MI TAREA HASTA LA UNIVERSIDAD!- Tal parecía que su mejor amigo, le tiene pánico a los animales.

-Ni siquiera iras a la universidad.-

-Touché.- Contesto el rubio, mientras miraba como las ardillas, casi les daban alcance. La reputación de ambos, se estaba yendo por el caño, al ser la burla de todos por las calles tan transitadas en ese momento.

Sasuke volteo su vista a Naruto, el cual podría confundirse con papel en ese momento. Cuando volteo su vista al frente nuevamente fue lo peor que podía pasarle. Abejas.

-Tch.- Ese no era su día, y todo era culpa de Naruto Uzumaki. Definitivamente, le haría un favor al mundo hoy. Casi, podría jurar, que escuchaba a los animales hablar y decir cosas como "Venganza, tu destruiste nuestro hogar" y cosas por el estilo.

Horas mas tarde.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo escaparon de tantos animales?- Hinata se encontraba en casa de Sasuke viendo ya el atardecer en el jardín trasero.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Al no escuchar, interrogantes nuevamente, volteo su mirada a Hinata, la cual tenia su vista algo temblorosa. Se estaba desquitando con ella, y no era lo que quería. Pero no pudo golpear al rubio, ya que las ardillas le dieron alcance antes de que él pudiera hacer algo. Las ultimas palabras que escucho del rubio fueron "_Mi_ _**Dragón Polvo de Estrellas** que tanto querías, esta debajo de la colección de revistas de Ero-sennin, puedes quedartelo"_

-Lo siento.- Susurro Hinata, a la vez que se levantaba.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo ni de dar un paso, cuando le tomo de la mano, jalando de ella, obligandola a sentarse en su regazo. Podía leer su mirada, y en ella, claramente, podía ver, como en silencio, se disculpaba. Le dedico una sonrisa, para hacerlo sentir mejor. Porque Naruto no habia sido el unico atacado. A Sasuke, tambien le tocaron algunos que otros rasguños y picaduras.

-Pero...- La suave voz que ella poseía lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente, mientras la abrazaba como si el mundo fuera acabar en ese instante. -¿Por qué te atacaron todas esas criaturas?- Su ingenua mirada, el sonrojo en su rostro, era lo que le hacia sentir mejor.

-No lo sé, y ni quiero saberlo.-

-Pero...-

-No importa.- Le interrumpió. -Probablemente, fue tu plan malvado, para que arruinaran mi hermoso rostro, y las chicas dejen de mirarme.- La sonrisa del moreno no se hizo esperar al terminar su comentario y se agrando aun más, al ver ese sonrojado rostro, que intentaba mostrar enojo, pero era imposible.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito antes de intentar apartarse de él. Pero él era mas rápido y termino besándola, bajo ya un, cielo estrellado.

Los animaluchosos esos podían atacarle cuantas veces quisieran, eso no evitaría, que él probara esos labios, que él fuera únicamente de ella, y ella de él. La naturaleza puede intentar vengarse cuantas veces quisiera, si con eso, conseguía el cuidado, el cariño y total atención de esa joven ojiluna.

-_Yo gano, animales estúpidos.- _Fue su pensamiento final, antes de seguir disfrutando de _su_ chica.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**H**ello chicos! Ahora si! me gusto xD y espero a ustedes tambien les guste. :3 Esta era mas o menos la idea que tenia para "Naturaleza" el primer one-shot de esta cosa (?) que podria llamarse saga. (?) Estoy esperando haber si Madrina-sama se conecta, pero no la veo. D: Y para mi desgracia tengo que abandonar mi computadora.

Madrina-sama: Si lees esto, ya esta lo que te debía de nuevo xD super tarde I know, pero mi cabeza andaba (anda aun Dx) en el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! claro, sin contar mi trauma con Simple Plan xDU

Espero les guste, y muchisimas gracias a todos-todas por dejarme un comentario en mis historias :3 los Loveo asi bien muchote xD  
>Las criticas constructivas, welcome! si no te gusta, la pareja, no comentes basura :3 Please.<p>

**T**ake **C**are **E**veryone!


End file.
